


[Podfic] The Yellow Crayon

by miss_marina95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: They keep telling him Mommy is in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Yellow Crayon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Yellow Crayon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69215) by [ignipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes). 



> Originally posted [Here](http://miss-marina95.livejournal.com/4079.html) on my livejournal. Just transferring onto AO3. Thanks to [ ignipes ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes) for letting me podfic! Also, thanks to [ reena_jenkins ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins) for helping me with this when I was first starting to podfic.

Coverart: miss_marina95 

Length: 00:09:33

Links:  Download (right-click, save): [MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bSPN%5d%20The%20Yellow%20Crayon.mp3) or [M4B](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bSPN%5d%20The%20Yellow%20Crayon.m4b)

OR the Audiofic Archive: [ MP3 ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/yellow-crayon) and [ M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/yellow-crayon-audiobook)

Streaming available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
